


Supply Closet

by imagine__anime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Closets, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Makeup Sex, Manga & Anime, TikTok, Top Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine__anime/pseuds/imagine__anime
Summary: Warning: mature content; 18+----------------------------------------Three weeks. Three of the longest weeks of your life. All because you act on a whim and break up Osamu. And now you are here outside his store with no idea what you're going say to him. All you know is that you have to get back.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 50
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	Supply Closet

Imagine Your hesitantly making your way to the Onigiri Miya store entrance. It's been weeks since you’ve last been here. You used to come every day to have lunch with Osamu. But after your breakup, you’ve tried to avoid this place like the plague. Though contrary to all your efforts Osamu's passion and sweet words always manage to wiggle their way into your brain. Pushing the door open you're greeted by the familiar smells of spices. The bell above the door announces your arrival and you see a familiar look up from behind the counter.

“Hey Mino,” you call waving your hand slightly. Only Minos out front so maybe Osamu went home early today. A breath you didn’t know you were holding comes out.

“Um hey,” Mino starts glancing around the store with a confused expression. “So, what are you doing here? I thought you and Boss-man broke up.”

You don’t meet his eyes, well this is awkward, you didn’t think everyone would know. “Well yeah, we did-”

“What happened anyway?” You open your mouth to tell him it doesn’t matter when you hear a voice speak up from behind Mino.

“She didn’t want me anymore. Did ya princess?”

Osamu moves out from the doorway leading to the backroom. Coming out from behind the counter he stops only a few feet from you. He's still in work clothes with his hat tucked into his back pocket. His hair looks like he had been running his fingers through it all day. the image of how you used to do that when you shared a bed floods your mind. “what are you doing here?” he says coldly completely ignoring that Mino is still standing there witnessing your first interaction after the breakup.

“I…,” you hesitate, knowing your excuse is ridiculous. “I need to talk to you.”

“Talk? You want to talk now? Why didn’t you wanna talk three weeks ago when it mattered?” His anger wasn’t missed placed it had been you who proposed and forced the breakup. It had also been you who had refused to talk to him about it when he demanded in tears.

“Yes, Osamu I need to talk to you.” You move your eyes in Mino's direction hoping he'll get that this conversation doesn’t need an audience. He sighs quietly and looks down at the linoleum floor before meeting your eyes and nodding his head towards the doorway he had just exited.

Holding open the door to let you pass he looks back at Mino. “I’ll only be a minute Mino.”

“Right a minute. Uh-huh.”

Osamu returns the sarcastic comment with a glare. You easily move throughout the back room that’s littered with storage boxes and extra food making your way to the back where the supply closet. You and Osamu used to come here often when he had a short break. The room was practically soundproof and made it exceedingly difficult for snoopers to hear what you both were doing. God this was not a good idea, you think as you look around the tiny room. Pleasurable memories filling your brain.

“So, what is it?” Osamu crosses his arms leaning against the cabinets across from the door. You decide to remain by the door, closest to the exit from this unplanned conversation. How are you supposed to tell him that you regret the breakup? That you were thinking, no that you weren’t thinking at all. That every moment of every day, he's invading your thoughts, your dreams and you don’t want him to leave. You can feel tears pool in your eyes, which happens whenever you feel overwhelmed.

Osamu eyes soften and he steps forward his scent surrounding. “Hey. What’s wrong princess?” His voice is soft and gentle like always when you get like this.

“I just... just...” you suck in a breath trying to get the words out. “I realized I made a mistake.”

You watch as his eyes harden and the space between his eyebrow’s crinkles. He mutters a curse and turns his back to you. The back muscles underneath his black shirt contract as he moves back to the cabinets and leans his forearm against them. “You realize? As if I wasn’t trying to tell you that same thing as you were breaking up with me.”

“Osamu, I was in my head then. I didn’t know…” he looks up when you trail off looking into your eyes with his blazing light brown ones.

“Know what princess?” he moves toward you trapping you against the door with his toned arms on either side of your face. “What didn’t you know?” His face leans down hovering inches away from yours causing you to grow flustered at the escalation of this conversation. He’s messing with you; you know that you simply have to be honest and get through to him. You square your shoulders and match his hard look.

“I didn’t know how much I needed you Osamu. I didn’t know how much I’d miss you. Your constant cooking, your teasing, your temper,” you pause watching as his eyes scan your eyes for a lie, but you know he'll find none. “I miss your words, your touch. I miss your lips, running my fingers through your hair as you make me come,” you move your face closer to his slowly not wanting to scare him away. You stop an inch above his lips before you finish your speech, “I miss everything about you Osamu.”

You wait for him to say something, to turn you down, or laugh in your face. “Princess,” he groans softly his eyes straying to your lips. That’s all you need to hear as you close the small distance between your lips.

His arms instantly move off the door and wrap around you crushing you against him. You moan into his mouth, savoring the feeling of his soft lips against yours. He easily glides his tongue into your mouth not asking for entrance. Moving his hands up the sides of your body he stops to hold your jaw, forcing you head up giving him access to your neck. As he kisses over your racing pulse you feel the moisture between your legs start to pool. You need this man inside of you as soon as possible. Gripping his hair, you yank his head back to your lips, kissing him fiercely, taking out all your anger against yourself for breaking up with this man into the kiss. And he has no problem doing the same.

Biting and tugging at your lips all while pulling off the thin top you were wearing. You eagerly move to take his top off as well, but he beats you too it. Stopping the kiss to pull the shirt over his head and throwing it into the corner. Diving back into the kiss he moves his arms to lift you pressing your back against the door. You wrap your legs around his waist, your hands frantically exploring the familiar grooves of his chest. Osamu wastes no time moving his lips down your chest. With one hand he removes your bra and takes a pebbled nipple into his warm mouth. You arch back at the contact, moaning out his name.

“Fuck, princess,” he gasps. “Say that again. Say my name.”

“Osamu,” you cry out as he bites into your nipple lightly. “Osamu,” you call out again, pulling his head away from your nipples and up to your face. “Take off your pants.”

He smirks down at you dropping you to your feet but leaning forward to grip your ass in one hand, causing you to gasp. “You first princess.” He leans back watching you as you shimmy your way out of your blue jeans, the item quickly going to the growing pile of clothes in the corner. You notice the bulge through his work pants grown even more at the sight of you in just your panties. You step forward, keeping your eyes on his.

“Now it's your turn,” you say licking your lips. Sliding the zipper down you pull the fabric down his legs and you follow it to the floor. On your knees before him you look up at his lust darkened eyes, reaching into the slit in the front of his boxers pulling out his heavily erect cock. Leaning forward you plant a soft kiss on the pre-cum covered head, enjoying the sound of Osamu releasing a low moan. You tilt your head to lick up his shaft in one motion squeezing his balls as you do.

Osamu lets out a low growl, a big hand swinging down into your hair and tugging you to your feet. “There’ll be time for that later princess. Right now, I need to be inside you.” Leaving no room for an argument he captures your lips, swallowing your loud moans. Lifting you again against the door you grip his broad shoulders for support.

You feel his fingers move your panties aside guiding his dick to your sopping entrance. Breaking the kiss to look into your eyes, he enters you in one harsh thrust. Your legs tighten around him as you cry out at the feeling of him expanding your walls. Osamu rams into your, bracing one arm against the door while the supports you under your ass. He leans down over your shoulder sinking his teeth into the skin as he drives into you at a relentless pace, bringing you towards your orgasm at a hurtling speed.

You hear your gasp and whimpers filling the room along with the wets sounds of skin hitting skin. The feeling of his cock pushing into you even after three weeks is pure bliss and that thought and Osamu’s low grunts of pleasure in your ear guide you to your release. Your throw your head back against the door, crying out as you grip Osmau’s sweat covered strands in your fist.

“Fuck,” he curses out into your neck, shaking against you as he shots his sperm into you filling you up to the brim. Both of you panting heavily Osmau slowly eases your feet to the ground, holding your waist tightly and you don’t know if its to support you or if he's trying to keep you from running. You don’t plan on going anywhere though, no without him at least. Those three weeks without him had to be some of the worst weeks of your life.

So, with the last of your energy, you crane your head back to slowly kiss his jaw, making your way to his lips. This is a kiss is slower than the others, you take your time trying to convey all your emotions toward him. Osamu responds with equal Imagine Your hesitantly making your way to the Onigiri Miya store entrance. It's been weeks since you’ve last been here. You used to come every day to have lunch with Osamu. But after your breakup, you’ve tried to avoid this place like the plague.

Though contrary to all your efforts Osamu's passion and sweet words always manage to wiggle their way into your brain. Pushing the door open you're greeted by the familiar smells of spices. The bell above the door announces your arrival and you see a familiar look up from behind the counter.

“Hey Mino,” you call waving your hand slightly. Only Minos out front so maybe Osamu went home early today. A breath you didn’t know you were holding comes out.

“Um hey,” Mino starts glancing around the store with a confused expression. “So, what are you doing here? I thought you and Boss-man broke up.”

You don’t meet his eyes, well this is awkward, you didn’t think everyone would know. “Well yeah, we did-”

“What happened anyway?” You open your mouth to tell him it doesn’t matter when you hear a voice speak up from behind Mino.

“She didn’t want me anymore? Did ya princess?”

and you can feel his love for you course through him as he holds you impossibly close. Finally breaking away for much-needed air he rests his forehead against yours. “You're trapped now princess,” he says softly. “No matter what you say, I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
